Coctione Magicis'
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: Lily's not too good at using magic to cook, but she's trying anyway. Involves a dancing spoon.


Thunderbird – (song) Singing in the Rain by Gene Kelly

Anna - Frozen - Write about someone who performs an act of love.

Hogwarts Assignment #9- Write about one of the following witches preparing a meal with magic for a romantic interest: Lily Evans Potter

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"I'm singin' in the rainnn, just singin' in the rain," Lily sang along with the wireless in the background. She had just discovered a channel that played Muggle music the week before, so she had been listening to it constantly. It served as a reminder that yes, there was still life going on outside the Order of the Phoenix and all the worry surrounding Voldemort's efforts.

Another thing that served as a reminder of all the good was James. Lily loved her sweet, joking, dorky, brave, boyfriend so much. And that was why she was attempting to cook a meal for him.

Now, Lily was not very good at cooking charms, but she figured they were necessary to know. After all, when the war was finally over and she and James could live their lives in peace, she wanted to be able to cook food quicker than was possible the Muggle way.

"What was it? Oh yeah, cibum salutem." Lily waved her wand vaguely (how was she supposed to know what wand movement she needed to use?). Instead of the chicken unwrapping itself and separating from the vegetables, everything on the counter was swept off onto the floor like an invisible broom had swished down it. Lily cursed and muttered a spell. Everything flew up and replaced itself, but the chicken and vegetables still weren't separated.

Lily grabbed the chicken and started unwrapping it. "Forget the spells, I'll use my bare hands to rip this chicken apart if necessary," she muttered. Lily rinsed it out and set it on a cutting board, preparing to cut it the Muggle way. Then she steeled herself.

"Diffindo." She pointed her wand at the chicken's thigh and drew an imaginary line. She continued this way until the entire squishy bird was cut apart.

"Yes!" she shrieked dancing around the room. "Let the stormy clouds chase! All the chickens, from the place! Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face!"

Lily grabbed her carrots and celery and tried the same thing. "Yes! It worked! Woohooo!" She plopped everything in a pot and used aguamenti to fill it up. She was actually succeeding in cooking with magic!

Until she tried to enchant the spoon to stir on its own, at least. She had succeeded in enchanting it to move, sure. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right type of move. The spoon grabbed another spoon and started to dance around the room. Lily stared on incredulously.

"Really, spoon, really?" she grabbed the spoon out of the air and shoved it in the pot. It proceeded to stir in a very erratic manner, but at least it worked.

She set the stove on medium and left the soup to cook. Lily walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace and sticking her head through.

"MARYYYY!" she called. Lily heard a crash and thump and Mary came hurrying around the corner.

"Lily! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, what was that crash?"

"Oh, I was digging thorough my top cupboard when you called," Mary explained.

"What about magic?" Lily asked, smirking.

Mary face-palmed. "Duh! Man, am I stupid."

"Nice, listen, I'm making soup-"

Mary's eyes lit up. "How'd it turn out?"

"Decent, it's cooking now. I was just wondering if you have bread? I'll get you some more when James and I go to the store tomorrow, I just really don't feel like going out right now."

"Oh, sure, let me just get it." Mary hurried off to the kitchen. Lily waited, her knees pressing into the floor painfully. Finally, Mary appeared holding a loaf of bread.

"Here." She handed it to Lily, who had stuck her hand through the fire. "Good luck on your cooking adventure."

"Thanks, I hope I don't blow up the house."

"You'll be fine."

"Okay, well bye."

"Remember, you owe me a loaf of bread," Mary said, making an 'I'm watching you' gesture. Lily laughed and pulled her head out of the fire.

She sat reading a book while the soup cooked. After a few hours, she went into the kitchen and took the pot off the stove.

"Abscido," She muttered at the soup. Lily picked up the pot and poured the golden broth out. Her spell had worked because the vegetables stayed in the pot as if something invisible was acting as a sieve.

Lily finished making the soup, adding vegetables and the cooked chicken, and by the time James arrived for dinner, the whole apartment smelled amazing.

"Hi love," James said, kissing Lily's cheek.

"Hello," Lily replied, ladling soup into bowls. "Can you cut some bread?" she asked, pointing at the loaf.

"Sure." James flicked his wand at the bread which started to separate into neat slices.

Lily rolled her eyes. "How is it that you're a better magical cook than I am?"

"Practice, Lils, practice," James smiled charmingly at the red-head.

"More like you grew up with it," Lily grumbled playfully. They carried their meals over to the table and sat down to eat.

"This is really good! Did you make it using magic?" James asked.

"A dancing spoon is all I will say."

"Oh dear."

"Don't you mean 'oh deer'?" Lily asked mischievously.

"You're worse than Sirius."

"You love me anyway."

"Of course, I do."

* * *

A/N: I'm singin' in the rainnn, just singin a review! Hope you like the thing about the dancing spoon :)

W-W-A-J-A-L


End file.
